


Mulled Wine

by azriona



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2013 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, M/M, a story through pictures, menus, post it notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John discuss menus.  Well, I <i>say</i> “discuss”….  A one-shot in the Mise 'Verse. Please note the story is VERY image-heavy.  Slow browsers beware!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mulled Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).



> *The fifth installment of this year’s Advent Calendar Drabbles. Because I am lazy, I’m titling the drabbles with the prompt. Today’s prompt is from , who requested the Mise ‘Verse. 
> 
> This is obviously a look at the future in the world of Mise – but I’ve been telling you all from the start that it’ll end well so the fact that John and Sherlock are speaking to each other around Christmastime shouldn’t be too much of a spoiler!
> 
>  **Edited to add:** And with the demise of Photobucket... there goes my ability to share awesome images on AO3. I would love to share this image with you; sadly I can't figure out how. If anyone would like to walk me through a method, I'm all ears!

  


***

***

***

  


End file.
